Vance's Office
by NCISgeordie
Summary: Tony and Tim are caught fighting at a crime scene by Gibbs. WARNING: Spanking/Corporal Punishment of adults. Please read & review
1. Chapter 1

**Vance's Office**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any NCIS character**

**WARNING: There will be spanking/corporal punishment. If you don't like then don't read.**

Tony is annoying Tim by pushing him and jumping in front of the camera as he takes photographs of the crime scene.

"Cut it out Tony. I'm trying to take photos here!" shouts Tim.

"Stop being such a McStuck-in-the-mud" laughs Tony as he pushes Tim for the last time.

Tim accidentally drops the camera on to the ground as he is pushed by Tony. "Look what you've done now, you idiot!" yells Tim, and he pushes Tony back.

Tony falls to the ground "you McShit. That's it". He gets up and grabs Tim and throws him against the NCIS van. Tim grabs Tony and they both fall to the ground together, and roll round in the road trying to throw punches at each other.

They didn't see Gibbs coming towards them. He pulls them off each other and throws them into opposite directions. They both get up from the ground.

"EXPLAIN!" bellows Gibbs.

Tony and Tim both stay quiet. Gibbs gets into Tony's personal space "I WANT AN ANSWER NOW!"

Tony speaks "Tim dropped the camera and he blamed me it, and he pushed me".

"That is not all that happened boss" shouts Tim.

Gibbs walks towards Tim "Explain!".

"As I was trying to take photographs of the crime scene, Tony was ruining the shots by pushing me and jumping in front of the camera just as I was pressing the button on the camera. He then pushed me so hard that I accidentally dropped the camera on to the ground. I pushed him in anger and called him an idiot, and he fell to the ground. He got back up and grabbed my jacket and threw me against the van. I grabbed him and we both fell to the ground, and trying to punch each other". Tim looked at his feet.

WHACK Gibbs' hand felt the back of Tony's head. WHACK his hand felt the back of Tim's head. They rub their heads to try to get rid of the sting.

"When we get back to the Navy Yard you two idiots are going straight to the conference room and wait for me there" Gibbs stated.

Ten minutes later everyone left the crime scene. Gibbs' cell phone rang, 'Vance' appeared on the display... "Gibbs...I want you and your two supposedly agents in my office immediately when you get back from the crime scene. A member of the public saw DiNozzo and McGee fighting with each other at the crime scene" said Vance.

"Vance, I need to have a discussion first with them and then we will be there" Gibbs replied.

"No Gibbs. As soon as you get back and there will be no diversions for coffee or conference room discussions".

Gibbs hung up and turned to Tony and Tim "Well done boys. You have now pissed off the director with your childish behaviour".

They arrived back at the Navy Yard. "Ziva, take the evidence down to Abby please, and then you can go for lunch" Gibbs handed her the plastic evidence box. Gibbs, Tony and Tim walk towards Vance's office.

When they get to Vance's office Gibbs' opens his door without knocking, and grabs Tony and Tim by the scruff of their necks and pushed them into Vance's office. Tony and Tim nearly fall over each other.

Vance spoke "DiNozzo and McGee, front and center!"

Gibbs sits down behind his agents.

They stand in front of the director waiting for him to start yelling at them...


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any NCIS character**

**WARNING: There will be spanking/corporal punishment. If you don't like then don't read.**

Vance looks at Tony and Tim standing before him for a short while before he spoke "What the hell has gotten into the both of you?" bellows Vance.

Tony begins to speak "Well, um, you see..." "IT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION!" Tony looks at his feet.

"Give me one, just one damn good reason why I shouldn't fire the pair of you!" Vance said as he points to the idiot agents.

"Because Gibbs is going to spank us so hard that we won't be sitting properly for the next few days?" asked Tony, as he turned to look at Gibbs.

Gibbs speaks "He's right Director, they won't be sitting at least until Friday when I have finished with them".

Vance looks at Gibbs and then back at Tony and Tim "What an excellent idea. A spanking BUT not just by Gibbs".

Tony and Tim look at each other in shock, and Tim plucks up the courage to speak "you mean that we will receive two spankings?" he gulps as he looks at Vance.

"Yes McGee, both of you are to receive two spankings...one from me for embarrassing this agency, and the other from Gibbs for fighting".

Tony and Tim are now getting very nervous at the very thought of receiving two spankings. They know that they won't be sitting comfortably until after the weekend.

"Both of you, go find a corner and stay there until I tell you that you can come out".

They both go to a corner and face the wall. Tony thinks to himself _"I feel like a damn school boy like this" _

"Hands on your heads boys" said Gibbs. They both huffed as they did as they were told. Gibbs walks quickly towards Tim WHACK and then Tony WHACK. "Ow, ow" they said as Gibbs lays his hand on to their backsides "quit the attitude".

Gibbs sits back down and Vance speaks first "So Gibbs, who is going first?"

Tony and Tim listens to their conversation, and gulp. After a few minutes of discussing their punishments with each other, Gibbs gets up "I will be back in about 20 minutes. I need coffee", and then he leaves Vance's office.

"Tim, you can get out of the corner" said Vance. He turns and walks towards Vance and stops as he reaches his desk. He is feeling shaky and nervous. Vance then begins to speak "What you did today was very childish, irresponsible and damn well dangerous, and you also embarrassed this agency. Have you anything to say?"

"I'm sorry sir for embarrassing the agency. I should have just ignored Tony but it was very difficult to do that when he was pushing me and ruining the crime scene photos that I was trying to take".

Vance pulled open his desk drawer and took out a paddle, got up from his seat and walked around to where Tim was. Tim saw the paddle and was now feeling sick.

"Drop your pants and bend over the desk". His hands shake as he unfastens his belt, button and zip, his pants drop to the floor, and he bends over Vance's desk. Tim clinches his eyes shut and grips the other side of the desk, waiting for the spanking to begin.

WHACK WHACK "Arghhhh" Tim shouts, and grips the desk tighter.

WHACK WHACK "Owwwwwwwwww" Tears are rolling down his face.

After six more whacks with the paddle, it was over, and Tim got up and pulled his pants back up.

"Go back to your corner, and hands on your head". He walked gingerly back to the corner that he came out of 10 minutes earlier with tears still rolling down his face.

"DiNozzo, your turn". Tony looked at Tim and didn't like what he saw. He gulped.

"I haven't got all day. Get over here now or you will regret it" Vance said.

Tony gets to Vance "I'm sorry for embarrassing the agency. I deserve what ever I receive". He turns, and drops his pants and bends over the desk.

Vance picks the paddle up from the desk "Brace yourself then, because you'll need to" WHACK WHACK "Owwww" yells Tony.

WHACK WHACK "Arghhhh"

WHACK WHACK "Owwwwwwww"

WHACK WHACK "No more please" pleads Tony."I expect better from you DiNozzo" Vance said.

WHACK WHACK "Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh". The last two were the hardest, and Tony is crying openly.

"Go back to your corner and stay there with your hands on your head" Vance said.

Tony pulls his pants up and walks gingerly back to the corner.

Vance returns the paddle back to his desk drawer, sits down and starts reading through a report.

Gibbs walks back in to see his agents in the corner, but they both trying the find a comfortable position as they were standing there with their hands on the heads.

"Don't you ever knock?" said Vance towards Gibbs.

"Nope" said Gibbs

"I've dealt with the DiNozzo and McGee, and they are both extremely sore after receiving ten whacks on their boxers with my paddle. You can borrow my office for half an hour. I'll be back by then". Vance gets up and walks out of his office...


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any NCIS character**

**WARNING: There will be spanking/corporal punishment. If you don't like then don't read.**

"DiNozzo, McGee front and center" Gibbs said.

Tony and Tim turn round and gingerly walk towards their boss and stop a few feet away from him. They both look at their feet and shift from foot to foot.

"Look at me" Gibbs said towards them.

Tony and Tim look at him "Sorry boss" Tim said quietly.

"I take it that Director Vance has punished you for embarrassing this agency?" Gibbs said as he looked at the idiots.

"Yes boss" they said in unison "and it really hurt" said Tony.

"It's supposed to hurt. If it didn't then what's the point in receiving a spanking?" Gibbs said.

"No point at all" Tim said.

Tony and Tim are getting nervous now, as the prospect of receiving their second spanking.

"Both of you are bloody idiots, you Tony" he looks at Tony "for trying to ruin the crime scene photos, and annoying Tim. And Tim" he looked at Tim "you for not ignoring Tony as he was trying to annoy you. You are both at fault for fighting and you will both be spanked by me before we leave this office. Do I make myself clear?".

"Crystal boss" Tony said.

"Tim what about you?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes boss, I understand" Tim replied.

"Tony go back to your corner" "Yes boss" Tony gingerly walked back to his corner.

"Pants and boxers down Tim and bend over the desk" Tim looked shocked and pleaded with Gibbs "please boss, can't I keep them on? I'm so sore".

"No, I need to see that I don't break your skin when I spank you. It is also red and a few bruises are appearing already".

With that, Tim turned round and pushed his pants and boxers down to his ankles and bent over the desk. It wasn't long before he heard Gibbs' belt come off and whistled through the air...

WHACK "arghh"

WHACK "arghh" Tim gripped the table. Tears were already rolling down his face.

WHACK "arghhh" Tim cried even harder.

WHACK "owwwwww"

Tim received six more whacks with Gibbs' belt before he was allowed up from the desk.

"You can get up Tim" Gibbs said.

Tim was still sobbing as he pushed himself up from the desk and pulled his pants and boxers back up. He flinched has the material touched his backside.

"Go to a corner Tim, and stay there until I have dealt with Tony" Gibbs said to Tim.

"Yes boss" Tim said as he walked to a corner of the office.

"Tony come here" Gibbs said. Tony walked towards Gibbs "We don't have to do this boss. I have learnt my lesson. I'm still sore too".

"Tim was already sore before he felt my belt on his bare backside, so don't even go there. If you delay your spanking any further then you will feel extra. Drop your pants and boxers".

Tony did as he was told and bent over the desk and gripped the other side tightly.

WHACK "owww"

WHACK "arghhhhhh"

WHACK "arghhhhhhh"

WHACK "owwwwwwwww"

WHACK "arghhhhhhhhhhhhh" "Tony, before you annoy your partner again, think before you him"

WHACK "argghhhh...yes boss" Tony was sobbing.

WHACK "arghhhhhhhhhh...please no more"

"Three more Tony, then it's over" Gibbs replied.

WHACK "arghhhhh"

WHACK "owwwwww"

WHACK "owwwwwww"

Tony pulled himself up from the desk and pulled his pants and boxers back up, flinching when the fabric from his boxers touched his very sore backside "oww".

"Tim come here and stand next to Tony"

Tim gingerly walked towards Tony and Gibbs, then stood by Tony.

Gibbs began "if I ever catch either of you fighting again, then what you have just received would be classed as taps compared to what I will give you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes boss" said Tim.

"Yes boss" said Tony.

"Both of you will be feeling my strap on your bare backsides if I ever catch you both fighting again. Now get out of here, and sort yourselves out. I want you back at your desks SITTING within 15 minutes".

"Yes boss" replied them in unison as they gingerly walked out of Vance's office.

THE END


End file.
